One Year Anniversary
by SnapeFanNo1
Summary: My first fanfic, that I only wrote as a dare because my best friend said I couldn't possibly write something dirty...so yes, it is a bit dirty in places, but nothing too explicit. Siriusremus slash, hope you enjoy!


"Sirius?"

His low, soft laughter echoed around the room, mingling with the sweeping sound of jazz music that danced from the old gramophone in the corner. His footsteps, careful and precise, placed him near to the door to the kitchen, carrying something large and heavy judging from the sound of them. The small flat was filled to bursting with the rich, heady scent of melted dark chocolate; smooth, thick and creamy, with just that faint hint of bitterness that left your tongue tingling and desperate for more. Beneath this overpowering cascade in his senses lay a myriad of other smells; rare steak, the metallic taste of blood in the air tugging at my instincts as I sought out the other smells in the air; fluffy, buttery potatoes; a jumble of earthy vegetative smells, and overlaid on these the tangy, sharpness of mint and onion. A touch of sulphur indicated the presence of a swathe of candles that flickered mystically through the thick material over my eyes. Floating throughout the whole flat, as well, was the soapy, lemony canine scent of the current source of my irritation; endearing though he could be, he was mostly just infuriating.

"Sirius?"

I spoke the name again, slightly louder, a hint of annoyance, but not enough to cover up the bubble of excitement that was welling up in my chest. I felt Sirius step up close behind me, clearly intent on scaring me when he answered and completely failing to consider my werewolf senses, still sharp even this far from the full moon.

"Just wait, I said it's a surprise." I could see in my mind's eye the slight droop to the young man's shoulders as he realised the futility of trying to creep up on me, laughing silently to myself as Sirius planted a kiss on the top of my head, ruffled my hair then danced back to the kitchen. I shifted in the chair, raising my hands slowly to the thick velvety material tied around my eyes, but as usual, with his innate knowledge of everything that I am doing, Sirius swung round the doorframe and snapped out a warning along the lines of 'take that off and you're on the sofa tonight.'

I raised my eyebrows and pretended to tighten the knot, an expression of total innocence on my features that was ruined by a grimace as a few long strands of my hair caught in the fabric and tore out. There was a sudden pause in the atmosphere as the track on the record reached an end and Sirius was lost once again to the torrent of flavours emanating from the kitchen; a momentary absolute silence, peaceful, warming that, for some reason, filled with me an overwhelming sense of happiness and love. Perhaps it was the intoxicating effect of the scent of lemons mixed with dark chocolate; perhaps the anticipation of the evening ahead, heightened by frustration of trying desperately to build a mental picture of my surroundings through sound and smells alone; perhaps the half a bottle of champagne that Sirius had already persuade me to drink. But as soon as it had happened, the moment was gone, the record spinning on and the lively, mellow sound of saxophones and trumpets once more surrounding me in a cloud of excitement.

"Sirius?"

I sat upright at the sound of loud swearing from the room next door, followed immediately by the all too familiar scent of human blood that sent a shiver down my spine and clenched my stomach tightly. Another noise, this time a saucepan falling from the work surface, then Sirius hopped out into the living room, cursing again but assuring me all the same he was fine. I stood up, carefully, and reached my hand out towards him, but he gave a small chuckle and kicked at the saucepan lid rolling by his foot.

"Damn hard to cook well when you've decided not to use magic and can't even chop up a carrot without hacking half your finger off as well!"

I continued to stand there, frowning doubtfully, so he came towards me and took my hand, pressing it against his lips and then kissing me tenderly, tasting of chocolate and peppers, bizarre eating habits as usual. I pulled away, nervous beneath my blindfold.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I know how you can make me okay." His hands trailed down my back and round onto my waist, hot through my thin shirt, and he slipped his fingertips under the waistband of my trousers, pulling my hips close against him, tucking an ankle around the back of my leg. I wrapped my arms around his neck, raising my mouth towards his, his long hair tickling my cheeks as I tasted him once more, his full moist lips on mine, his tongue slippery in my mouth. I could feel his heart beating alongside mine, our bodies pressed together, my chest tightening as his hands roamed further down, his own muscles tensing in response to my fingers gripping at his shoulders, firm under my touch. My mind screamed out as Sirius deepened the kiss, his fingers slowly unbuttoning my shirt, a fierce yearning growing between my legs as he caressed the bare skin of my stomach. He dipped his head, lips insistent on my neck and shoulders, the soft fabric of my shirt sliding from my body and dropping unnoticed to the floor as the world swam around us in a haze of nothing but each other. I cried aloud as Sirius bit at the sensitive skin just below my ear, his passionate laughter stirring my mind and blazing the fire in my heart, then with a low moan dropped my hands to his belt, fumbling with the clasp and hurriedly tugging it away from around his slender hips. His hands were on my back again, pulling me close to him, our bodies fused as one, our minds sparking with the heat of our passion, every fibre in my being crying out to be part of him, right now…

Sirius pulled away, a painful tug in my chest going with him and I stepped forward to him, my fingers dancing on his arms, when the pungent charcoal scent hit my nostrils as well.

"Fuck! The vegetables!"

He ran to the kitchen, murmuring 'fuck' over and over, and I laughed, in spite of the empty feeling he had left inside me. I stood in the living room, feeling a little disorientated and dizzy, waiting for Sirius to finish massacring our dinner so he would come back to me and fulfil the unspoken promise of the last few minutes, my pulse thudding in my throat at the thought of it, my knees trembling beneath me. I heard Sirius return to the doorway and straightened up, a smile playing on my lips as I could see, without the need for sight, his anxious and apologetic expression; the odd tilt to his head, his hands bunched inside the sleeves of his shirt, the worried puppy eyes that I could never resist, even years ago when we still just friends.

"Fuck."

I laughed again, hands on my hips and Sirius growled I protest to my indifference.

"I ruined your dinner! It was going to be brilliant, with the steak and all the vegetables and everything and now- for fuck's sake Remus! Stop laughing"

"I don't give a damn about the food, as long as I get to eat it with you."

I could sense Sirius glowering at me, hopelessly trying to remain annoyed despite the inevitable softening of his temper. He came back towards me, most likely fiddling with the ends of his sleeves, chewing at his lower lip in worry.

"You'll fray those cuffs as well if you carry on."

Sirius paused, then laughed out loud, throwing himself carelessly into my arms and nearly toppling the both of us, scattering kisses across my arms.

"Am I really that predictable?"

"We've been living together for nearly a year, and we spent most of the seven years before that in dangerously close proximity. I should know a little something about your habits by now."

Laughing still, Sirius reached up and slowly un-knotted the velvet around my eyes and pulled it away with a flourish, standing back with his arms outstretched, a wide, proud smile on his face as I gazed at the tiny flat, speechless. Every available surface was crammed with dozens of candles, their sputtering flames lending a flickering, romantic light to the room and, along with an extortionate number of silk throws and plump cushions, gave our usually plain living room the feel of some exotic harem, no doubt Sirius' intention. The small sofa had been pushed against one wall and in the centre of the space sat a wide, mahogany table draped with dark purple cloth and grandly supporting a large, silver candelabrum that shimmered and shone in the flame-light. Scattered across the table surface were an assortment of enticing, indulgent dishes; thick slabs of meat poured over with a rich wine sauce, steaming boiled potatoes swimming in mint-y butter and the ill-famed vegetables, blackened at the edges but surprisingly still exuding a flavoursome and appealing smell. In accordance with Sirius' unique dining habits, alongside these lay a tray piled high with coconut macaroons, a plate of crumbly oat flapjack and a steaming fondue of dark chocolate, surrounded by bowls of strawberries, grapes and marshmallows.

I felt Sirius step close behind me, sliding his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder, his cotton shirt cool against my bare skin and his breath tickling my cheek as he whispered, "Happy anniversary Remus" and guided me, still in some shock, to one of the chairs.

ΩΩΩ

"What do you think?"

Sirius watched me eagerly, repeating his question for about the tenth time since we had sat down to eat, as I scooped another spoonful of vegetables onto my plate. I looked up at him, frowning in mock irritation and he winked mischievously at my expression.

"Would I really be helping myself to thirds if I didn't like it?"

"Well…maybe you're just doing that to please me."

"I can think of much better ways of doing _that_, Sirius and I wouldn't waste the efforts on food." I smiled suggestively at him, and he raised an eyebrow, reaching across the table, taking my hand in his, kissing each finger in turn then tilting his head towards the bedroom door.

"What about dessert?" I asked in slight surprise, at my question as much as anything.

"Remus. I am dessert."

He rose from his chair, moving slowly around the table to stand beside me, pulling me up into his embrace, mouth hot and strong on mine, hands cradling my head as I leant up into the kiss, once again drowning in his touch, in his passion. I shivered as his fingertips traced meandering patterns across my skin, warming it and sending frissions of pleasure shooting through my body. Pushing my hips against his, I ran my hands down his chest then teased open the front of his shirt, drawing the cool material down over his shoulders and off his arms, letting it float to the floor alongside my own, lying abandoned where it had fallen. I wrapped my arms around his neck once more, letting his long black hair tumble through my fingers, pulling his head down as I eagerly intensified the kiss. Sirius hooked his thumbs through the waistband of my trousers, pulling me, stumbling, across the room to the bedroom door, which he tugged open one handed, drawing me into the muted light of our room and over to the bed.

ΩΩΩ

The candlelight flickered dimly through the half-open doorway, mesmerising and beautiful I could feel Sirius' slowing heartbeat pulsing under my hand as I idly stroked his chest, all energy drained from my body, my mind fogged and weary, more than content lying here next to the man I loved. I suddenly realised I had never actually told him that. We'd been together for exactly a year now and in all that time I had never spoken those important words to him; I had thought them, every day in fact, letting their meaning build up inside me and carry me through the dark nights of the full moon, or the empty, lonely days when Sirius was away, working. I twisted slightly, curving my body onto Sirius', my leg tucked between his and my left arm draped across his chest. Even in the pale light, I could see his grey eyes watching me curiously, and I noticed I was blushing, my face flooded with heat.

"Remus?"

"I love you." My eyes were tight shut as I awaited some sarcastic remark, or maddening laughter at what I had just blurted out…but it didn't come. I felt Sirius' hand grasping my own, fiercely, and I slowly opened my eyes, looking up into those of my lover, that were shining with happiness:

"I love you too Moony."


End file.
